Magic (Arena)
Magic, some say, is the crux of the world of . It is potent, vital, and deadly to the uninitiated. Spells in Tamriel, unlike some other worlds, are extremely unforgiving. They are wielded with no limitations such as memorization, required objects or components, hand-gestures, etc. There are no level limitations, nor are there strictures on what type of spells can be cast or used. A mage need only have the magical energy to cast a spell, and he or she can cast it. For this reason, a Mage is not only highly respected, but greatly feared as well. There are over 50 standard spells known throughout Tamriel. These spells can be researched and purchased at the Mages Guild. For those who wish, the Mages Guild also allows the creation of spells for a Mage's personal spellbook. This effectively gives you an unlimited amount of spells to choose from. The Spellmaker The Spellmaker will come up as a scroll. At the top will be printed the PC's name and level. Creating a spell is relatively simple, once the different effects are understood. There are a few rules to remember: #The Spell must have a name. #You may combine up to three (3) effects in one spell. #Left click with the mouse on the field next to each of the entries in order to edit it. If the field cannot be edited, nothing will happen. You can edit: Spell Name, Target, Effects, and Save Vs. #When you are satisfied, click 'Buy Spell' and the spell will be written into your spellbook. Details on each of the functions in the Spell Maker. *Name: Your name. *Level: Your current level will appear here. *Balance: This reflects the total amount of gold you currently have. *Spell: This reflects the amount. *Cost: The current spell you are making costs in gold. Effects This field is where you decide what are the actual spell effects. The following list will give each effect you can pick from and a brief description of that effect. A spell can have up to three (3) effects merged. As you pick effects, other effects from the list may disappear. This is because certain effects would cancel each other out in the same spell. We have taken them out to avoid confusion. To create a spell, left click the Effects field with your mouse. You will get a pick list from which you can pick different effects. Once you select an effect, another pop up box will appear, asking you to enter ranges, numbers, percentages, or perhaps all three. Enter the appropriate data you wish for your particular spell. At the bottom of the pop up box you will see the current cost for the spell you are designing. This is the cost in gold for that particular effect. Leaving this box by clicking the exit will print a brief summary of what you selected on the parchment, and the total cost of the spell can be seen next to the Spell Cost field. If this is confusing, don't worry, we have provided an example. Example 1: Creating a spell in the Spell Maker Steps to create a Fireball spell: Items can be selected by double left clicking with the mouse. #Click on the Spell Name field. A cursor will appear. Type in 'Fireball'. Hit enter when you are finished. #Click Target:. A choice of targets will appear. Pick '1 target at range' with your mouse. #Click Save vs.: You will get a pick list of different elements. Choose 'Fire' off of this list. #Click Effects. You will get a list of effects. (see Effects) Choose 'Damage'. You will then see another list that will have the following listed; Health, Fatigue, Spell Points. Choose 'Health'. #A pop up box will appear. On it you will be asked to choose a range of numbers for initial damage to health. Click on the arrow keys to increase or decrease the values in the boxes. Make the initial range 1–20 pts. of damage. #A second box is under the first. This is the range in which this spell will gain power as you rise in levels. The range means how many additional points of damage will be assessed on the target per level of the caster. Make this range 1– 5 pts. of damage per 2 levels. #Click 'Exit'. You should be back at the Spell Maker parchment. :a) To buy this spell, click 'Buy Spell'. :b) To create a new spell and dump this one away, click 'New Spell'. :c) To exit this menu click, 'Exit'. :d) To modify the current effects, click the 'Effects:' field again. You will be given a choice to Add, Modify, or Delete an effect on a spell. Remember, keep an eye on both the Spell Cost (gold) and the Casting Cost (spell points). It's that simple! If you now look on the Spell Maker parchment you will see under 'Effects:', *'Damage:' 1–20 pts. damage to health +1–5 pts. per 2 level(s). You just created a Fireball spell that will do 1–20 points of damage to 1 target at range plus an additional 1–5 points per every 2 levels of the caster. If you want to continue experimenting, be our guest. You can edit this spell by clicking the 'Effects:' field again and then following the onscreen prompts. *'New Spell:' Clicking this will erase the spell in memory and allow you to create a new spell from scratch. *'Buy Spell: '''This option will purchase the spell currently shown (provided you have named it) for the amount listed next to Spell Cost:. That amount will be deducted from your gold and the spell will be added to your spellbook. Your spellbook can hold all the default spells available plus an additional total of 32 spells you create. If you try and create a spell after having purchased all the available default spells, you will be prompted to delete a spell first from your spellbook. The choice of spell to delete will always be from one of the spells you created. *'Exit: Takes you back to the Mages Guild menu. '''A word about Spell Points: Keep an eye on the Casting Cost displayed on the Spellmaker sheet. This tells you how many spell points it takes for you at your current level to cast this spell. With the exception of Sorcerers, the most spell points a mage can ever have is 200. If the number in this field is above that, you cannot cast the spell displayed. This is not to say that you will never be able to cast it. As you rise in levels, the Casting Cost will drop. This is just to make sure you understand that at your current level you cannot cast this spell. fr:Magie (Arena) ru:Магия (Arena) uk:Магія (Arena) Category:Arena Category:Magic Category:Arena: Gameplay